


The Northmen are coming

by Greetings_Dearie



Category: True Blood (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - True Blood Fusion, Bon Temps (True Blood), Eric Northman - Freeform, F/M, Fangtasia (True Blood), Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Southern Vampire Mysteries True Blood Fiction Exchange, True Blood References, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29796978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greetings_Dearie/pseuds/Greetings_Dearie
Summary: When Bill and Sookie bring Eric information about a female vampire they met in Bon Temps that appears to be from his human past he finds it hard to believe them. But, he cannot deny what is right in front of him and it is about to change the dynamics of the vampire world in a way none of them could imagine. Eric/OC
Relationships: Eric Northman/Original Character(s), Eric Northman/Original Female Character(s), Eric Northman/Other(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Saturday night in Fangtasia was by far Eric's favorite day of the week. It was a hotbed of gluttony, greed and lust. It was like a vibration in the air, he could almost taste the depravity taking place around him. Every so often a human would try and offer themselves to him, crawling on their hands and knees like the bottom feeders they were to his throne. Nothing pleased him more than to kick them away with a mere twist of his boot. "I am sick of these fucking fang bangers crawling all over this bar floor like maggots." His prodigy Pam said irritably in her feminine southern drawl. She always had a way with words when she spoke about something she truly detested. It was almost, poetic the way she could cut someone down to size with her words alone. "Now now Pamela, they may be maggots, but they are delicious maggots at least." He smirked.

"Oh slap me twice and hand me to my mama what does Bill Compton want now." Pam huffed as the sight of the surely vampire came into view. Bill had become somewhat of a regular around his bar in recent months. Ever since he started fucking that little blonde waitress he had been only short of asking Eric to wipe his ass for him. Right behind him was the blonde little doll herself. Her scent was still a smell like no other, as she entered the head of nearly every vampire turned... She smelled like she would taste like heaven, if Eric believed in such a thing. He was infatuated by her, she didn't smell human and her little mind reading abilities wasn't exactly a human trait either. No, there was something else there... Something... More. He knew Bill and Sookie had been having problems and he could not be any more pleased. He may get himself a slice of that southern pie yet.

"William, have you finally taken me up on my offer to become a dancer in my bar? I am sure Pam has a pair of hot pants that will fit you like a glove." He said casually as Bill came to stand before him keeping his little Sookie Stackhouse safely behind him.

"Is there somewhere we can talk in private Eric. It's serious." He said gruffly.

Eric had no question in his mind it was likely not serious at all but alas he would listen to whatever bullshit was about to pour from his mouth. After all how could he pass up an opportunity to be in close quarters with that sweet sweet scent.

"Pam, you have the floor." Eric said rising from his seat and walking towards his office, it was a pleasant surprise when he entered it to see no one feeding or fucking on his desk. He did not feel like tearing anyone's heads off their shoulders. It was much too early in the night.

He took his seat behind the desk linking his long pale fingers together as he did so.

"What is the problem Bill? Did one of those horrible humans out there call you a mean name?" He smirked.

"Can you stop being a smart ass for ten seconds Eric!" Sookie snapped in her awful high pitched voice.

"I am listening to your nonsense on my bars busiest night am I not? What is the problem? My time is precious and you are wasting it."

"A new vampire has arrived in Bon Temps."

"And I should care about this why?"

"Because, she's been talking... Talking about killing Russell Edginton..."

The name alone made Eric's left eye twitch in anger. He had only recently learned that Russel was the cause of his families demise. He had been quietly plotting his vengeance but the ever alluring Sookie Stackhouse had on occasion been blurring his concentration. He was usually not one for humans but this one... She had something inhuman about her too.

"Well then, the best of luck to her I am still not seeing an issue here."

"She got talking to Bill at the bar the other night, she was hunting for some information on him... She had a lot to say, especially about his actions during your human time period."

Now that... That peaked his interest, he tried to remain nonplussed by this statement but he did sit straighter in his chair, suddenly they had his full attention.

"Go on."

"She said that he raided a seaside village she lived in, one in Sweden... She said his wolves killed many people for their possessions... Ring any bells?"

Ring any bells, it was like fucking Notre Dame at noon in his head at that moment.

"So, she was a villager from my own little home. Small world. Still, you have yet to present a problem to me."

"Well, we told her about you. Seeing as we all want Russel to cook like a turkey on Christmas morning and she looked like we just told her the boogeyman was behind her. She asked us if we were sure like ten times, asked where the bar was and then she took off... But the weird part was, it was like I could sense her, she was weird... she was a vampire but not a normal one. I felt like if I concentrated I would have been able to hear her thoughts." Sookie explained.

Eric was perplexed. Even if it was a woman he crossed paths with as a human he never did anything that would warrant that reaction... At least he didn't think he did.

"And this mystery maiden... Did she leave a name before she vanished into the moonlight?"

"Yeah she said it was Ingrid, Ingrid Renouf I think she said? It was some fruity European name anyway."

If Russel Edgingtons name made his eyes twitch in anger that name made his blood run as cold as the seas of his home country. This was obviously something set up by Russel... He would kill him a thousand times over for using her name against him.

"You were tricked, I know for a fact the owner of that name died as a human. This is just one of Russel's little games." He said bluntly rising from his chair. "If thats all I have a bar to run."

"Eric come on how can you be sure. I felt something, this girl could be what we need to take that slimy son of a bitch down!"

"I will say this once Sookie, I saw that person dead on the floor with my own two eyes... Make no mistake, this is a trick."

"Humor me. What did she look like this girl. Because I am sure as hell Russel wouldn't go to the trouble to find a damn doppelganger vampire that talks with a weird accent and has a weird aura all to have a laugh at your expense!"

Eric could not possibly bring himself to speak a syllable about her. How could he, his still dead heart felt a pain in it at the thought of it.

"Follow me." He said turning on his heels he headed towards the basement where he and Pam slept. Eric had very few sentimental items but what he did have he kept in a chest in the corner of his basement in Fangtasia.

"When Pam and I spent time in Italy we came upon a painter, I made him paint me this picture from my descriptions. When you look at this portrait and see that Russel is once again fucking with all of us you both can leave and go back to your own shit hole bar." He said in a voice that sounded calm but also gruff and irritated. He unlocked the chest taking a medium sized picture from beneath a few small trinkets.

The woman in the painting looked no older than 28 years old. She had deep red hair with shimmering copper undertones, her hair was braided along the sides but the rest of her locks flowed free in vibrant fiery curls. Her eyes were an icy electric blue and her skin was soft and pale, her cheeks had a light blush to them that matched the shade of her plump rose tinted lips. She had a small scar on the side of her chin and a wooden necklace around her neck with runic writing on it. Eric barely looked at it, every time he did he felt a sadness that he thought would make his legs buckle from under him.

When he turned it to Sookie and Bill they did not turn and leave as he had hoped. Instead, they exchanged a glance... A worried... Almost disbelieving glance.

"Thats her." Sookie finally said softly looking at Eric now with pity instead of annoyance.

"Eric, there is no question, that is her. Right down to the scar on her chin... Even the necklace around her neck. This could have been painted this evening." Bill interjected.

"Who is she?"

Before Eric could open his mouth his ears picked up Pam upstairs

"Oh my fucking God." Her voice sounded, she sounded shocked... Surprised? Nothing surprised Pam. The devil himself could stand before her at the bar and she would tell him to use a coaster or get the fuck out.

He set the painting down and moved at top speed appearing above the bar and next to his prodigy in seconds. She looked like she had seen a ghost, he followed her gaze across the room and when his eyes landed on what she was looking at his own legs nearly buckled beneath them.

There she was standing before him like he had pulled her from his own memory. She looked just as startled as himself and Pam. Her mouth was hanging open, she didn't move an inch... Then again, neither did he. It was like the room had stopped moving. It was like time had stopped existing. After what felt like hours he finally willed his mouth to move... Could it be, was it truly her?

"Ingrid?"


	2. Control

"Alright, everyone get the fuck out." Pam piped up from behind her maker. For a moment she was met with annoyed grunts and stares but another determined yell and flash of her fangs later the room was clearing beautifully.

Eric and the other female in question had yet to move a single inch, even as vampires and nervous humans pushed out passed her the woman's gaze never faltered from Eric's. Sookie and Bill had been lurking in the doorway that separated the bar from the office their curiosity peaked. "Is she a family member? Sister maybe?" Sookie whispered to Bill. "I don't know, I don't know much about Eric's family he always spoke very little of them." He whispered back.

Eric had managed to make his mouth move long enough to say out her name as much as it hurt him to do so. The fact she did not reply instantly was making him question if she truly was standing before him or if this was really all a sick twisted joke. How could it be a joke? It was her right down to the way she was standing. Eventually it seemed she found her own voice...

"Eric."

She said it like a statement instead of a question, like she had no doubt in her mind that this was him and no one else. Her voice sounded like home, that sweet Scandinavian twang ringing in his ears as if he had only heard it yesterday. Her voice took him from his frozen state, it made him wake from the inner battle he was having inside his own mind. He moved to go to her quicker than he ever had in his vampiric life. he was in front of her before she had time to blink. Now up close he could see there was no mistake. She even smelled the same, her scent had been burned to his memory from the moment he was turned. He knew for that moment that words were impossible to convey his emotions so he did all he could think to do. He wrapped his arms around her lifting her a few feet from the ground he crushed his lips to hers. She tasted like heaven, no blood would ever compare to the taste of her lips. Every other woman he had ever been with paled in comparison to her. He felt her arms wrap around his neck her fingers tangling into his blonde locks. Kissing a vampire was nothing like kissing a human, it was more intimate... More heightened.

He could have kissed her for hours without speaking a word, he forgot he was standing in the middle of his bar, he forgot there were three sets of eyes on them, he forgot everything. He was kissing her like he was a dying man that would never kiss another woman again, perhaps he was trying to make up for all the kisses they had missed out on throughout the centuries. Perhaps he was just afraid that this was a dream and in a moment he would wake alone in his coffin. He eventually set her back down on her feet his lips slowly parting from hers. He could feel her hands resting on the tops of his arms just below his shoulders as his eyes opened to look into hers. Before a single word could be passed she raised her hand back and hit him with such force across the face that he stumbled back momentarily.

"Where the fuck have you been!" She said angrily a hand going to her hip.

There was a smirk on Eric's face as he responded to her "where have I been? Where have you been?"

"I have been in Sweden of course, I tried my best to avoid this shit hole country for as long as I could but when word got back to me that this is where Russel was calling home now I knew it was time I made the trip." She retorted.

"I am sorry who the hell are you?" Sookie interjected from behind them.

The woman that was known as Ingrid poked her head out from behind Eric "oh, it is you two nosey people from that awful bar." She said looking Sookie up and down nonchalantly.

"Can you two get the fuck out what are you still doing here." Pam snapped.

"It's quite alright Pam." Eric said gaining his composure back somewhat, it appeared that slap did him some good.

"Well you have already met Ingrid evidently, and per your earlier query no... She most certainly is not my sister."

"Then who is she?" Sookie asked again. Could he hear an air of jealousy in her voice? He was almost certain he could and by the look on Bill's face he wasn't wrong.

"Sookie Stackhouse you are as dumb as you look. Make an educated guess." Pam said impatiently.

"What she's like... your wife?"

"Yes" Eric replied bluntly.

"No." Ingrid interjected.

"Don't you lie you never married me." She said as she walked to stand next to him. She had an intimidating demeanor about her. She was a petite woman, her frame was small and slender and even in the black heels she was wearing Eric towered over her. Even so, it was clear she had the ability to make those around her she did not like nervous.

"Well I assumed you died Ingrid I couldn't exactly marry your corpse."

"Excuses Excuses Eric." She waved dismissively. She looked to Sookie and Bill "I am the closest thing to a wife he has lets put it like that. Well... I was when we were human anyway."

Her eyes went to Pam, her features softened from the scowl she had just been wearing when speaking with the other two annoyances. "I am sorry, have we met?"

"Oh, Ingrid this is Pam, my progeny." Eric said taking a step back so the two could meet properly.

"You knew who I was when I came in, you recognized me." Ingrid said to Pam.

"Well yes, he had a picture made of you years ago, we used to carry the thing everywhere we traveled it is hard to forget a face you have had to force into your luggage for a century."

This made Ingrid laugh, she knew Eric well enough to know he would not make just anyone his progeny. This Pam of his, she had spice... She made the human girl uncomfortable. She liked her already.

"Well, I am glad to see he has had someone to keep him in his box all these centuries. I know it is not easy. I hope he is paying you for charity work."

The fact that both Ingrid and Pam were sharing a laugh at his expense put him at ease. They were both equally important women in his life and he could not afford to have them hate each other.

His sights turned to Bill and Sookie "you two come back tomorrow night. We can discuss Russel then. Tonight, I will be otherwise engaged."

"Eric, we need to take care of this now! Every second counts." Sookie all but whined.

"Did I stutter? Bill take her outside before I throw her outside. Actually you know what, Pam... Do the honours."

"Oh, why it would be my pleasure." She smirked rising from her seat.

Eric took Ingrid by the hand and lead her into his office. He had so many questions, he still felt like she was going to disappear before his eyes at any second.

He pulled out two seats and sat in one.

"I need to know. What happened. I saw you Ingrid, you were dead, the wolves had savaged you... when I returned home your blood was the very first scent that hit me there." The memory of him returning to his old village a vampire and seeing that Russel had made a second sweep over his lands made his heart break and his blood boil. He still remembers seeing her lay there, her fiery red curls caked in blood, her creamy arms and legs destroyed by bite and claw marks. Blood, leaking from her plump beautiful lips. It was a memory that had haunted him for century upon century.

"While you were away hunting for your families killer Russel returned. He had heard you and the men had gone and saw it as a perfect opportunity to plunder more riches. I could have killed those damn wolves myself but they caught me off guard. I had been sleeping when the first one entered our room and attacked. I managed to kill that one out of sheer luck but I was injured and those mutts just kept on coming. I am sure when you found me that my heart was nearly dead, but clearly, somewhere there was a spark left inside me. My maker, whoever they are seen that. When I came though after I had been turned I was alone. I could hear a whisper of my maker fleeing in the distance but I never saw them. I never understood what happened... It was only thanks to our peoples lore that I managed to make out I had become some kind of creature of the night. I was still a brand new vampire when word got to me that you and your men had been savaged by something... I assumed that it was the same creatures that killed your family. Finishing the job. No one had any idea you walked away from that massacre."

He knew the people had assumed he had died, it made him furious that he ran away like a coward instead of facing his homelands. Everytime he thought of home he thought of his losses. It was tainted for him and it was all thanks to Russel fucking Edgington.

"I shouldn't have just left you laying there, I didn't know what else to do. Truth be told I was afraid to touch you. The way they left you... It's something I still have nightmares about."

"Well, there is no more need for nightmares. I am here now. Very far from dead and very pissed off that you have spent the last thousand years luring stupid little waitresses to your bed." She said with a wry grin.

"Well in a thousand years I have yet to find a woman that measures up to you."

"Oh, you will never find a woman like me. And if you do I will be forced to kill them."

This made him chuckle. As a human she was possessive and intimidating and as a vampire she was no different.

"I should have taken you with me on the hunt for my families killers. You landed me on my ass more times than any man."

"Someone had to keep an eye on the place while you were gone. Besides, if I had gone I am almost certain I truly would be dead now instead of sitting here talking to you."

She stood up taking a seat on the corner of his desk crossing one leg over the other as she did so. Like Pam she enjoyed the materialistic things in life. Even 1000 years ago she always liked to dress her best. She wore a fitted black pencil skirt with a tucked in royal blue silken blouse and a pair of nearly sheer black tights. The black stilettos she wore were sharp enough to stake through a mans heart. Just the way she liked them.

"You never liked being in control of anything, and now you are a sheriff and a business owner. I must say. I am shocked." She mused.

He rose from his chair moving one of her legs off the other so he could stand in between them "Oh now, I think you will find there was something I always very much enjoyed being in control of." He said in a husky tone lifting her chin up so she could meet his dark gaze. She brought something out in him he could not explain. She made him feel like a man. Not a vampire. Just a man.

"Oh, you were in control of that were you? That is funny I don't seem to recall it being that way."

"It would appear I need to refresh your memory then."

The tension in the room was so thick he could almost taste it. When their lips touched for the second time it was nothing but pure carnal desire. Her tongue ran along his bottom lip was his hand ghosted up her thigh. He placed his hands under her and lifted her up her legs winding around his waist.

He slowly made his way down to the basement kicking his coffin open as he did so.

"Would it kill you to have a bed down here." She murmured against his mouth.

"I don't usually bring women down here." He replied as he placed her on the base of his coffin.

"Well you do now so you better cough one up."

She said her hands running up his shirt and curling around the collar to pull him back down to her. Their kisses were more desperate now, hungry. She ripped his shirt clean off him the light sound of buttons hitting the cement floor echoing though the room. His skin was on fire where her hands touched, she was tracing every single pane of his torso as if she knew it from memory.

His hands made quick work of her own elegant blue shirt. He broke their kiss to rip it from her body and toss it to the side. He outwardly moaned at the sight of her beneath him. The only part of her torso remaining covered was a scanty piece of black lace one could barely call a bra. His fingers traced over her tattoos. Runic tattoos from her human life as a shield maiden. Looking at her like this... They could have been in any era at any time.

She hitched a leg up over his waist as he began kissing down her neck biting a little harder than he usually would on his way down. He knew he could be rough with her. She knew she could be rough with him. They were one in the same.

It was at this point he could feel the intense uncomfortable tightness around his jeans and by how her hips were grazing against his so could she. Like a man possessed he let the inner viking inside him break free. He tore her skirt from her body swiftly followed by her panties. Without a second thought he flipped her over so she had her back to him and pushed her face down. He knelt upwards frantically pulling at his belt to get it off. Her scent was already intoxicating his every thought, his every move. Gripping his member in his hand he plunged inside her without a moments warning.

They both cried out in unison as his hands found her hips he thrust in and out of her soft wet core like a demon. He could hear the sides of his coffin crack and bend under the force of her grip. They collided with each other with such force that there were brief moments of pain. Just as quickly as he had managed to get her face down she managed to get him on his back. Pushing him down she straddled his waist the gyration of her hips never faltering for a second. His nails dug into the sensitive flesh of her thighs as she bucked against him.

She was a vision from this angle. All Eric could do in between grunts of pleasure was marvel at her utter divinity. As her cries grew louder he could feel her hot wet walls tighten around him. He knew she was close and the sensation was dragging him right along with her. he ran his hand down her body slowly crawling to find her little bundle of nerves. His thumb lightly stroked her causing another scream to emit from her lips.

"Eric!" She cried.

Oh, hearing his name on her lips in such a way nearly turned him inside out. She dragged her nails down his chest the scent of his blood filling the room as she did so. It was all too much. All too intense. They were so lost in each other that when their climaxes hit it felt like it was coming out of no where. Wave after wave of pleasure crashed down upon them, the sensation felt never ending.

When it eventually subsided she slumped against his chest both of them utterly spent. His fingers trailed up and down her spine a smile of utter jubilant joy on his lips.

"I never thought I could hold you like this again."

"Well now you can hold me like this until time ceases to exist."

"When we kill Russel the authority will come after us you know." Eric frowned.

"Then we will kill them too. We are vikings Eric, we come in and we take over. It's about time we shake up this world we are living in. You were a king once... You can be a king again."

"Only if I can have you as my queen." He interjected.

"Then have me you shall."


	3. Built different

Waking the next day it took Eric several moments to register the individual that he had his arms protectively coiled around... Part of him had been certain he was going to wake up and discover he had been dreaming the entire time, that she really had died a thousand years ago in Sweden and that he was doomed to spend his eternity with cheap imitations of her in the hopes of feeling anything but grief and loss in his very core for even a moment. The last hundred years with Pam had been the first century he had felt like himself since he was turned, she had the same spice as Ingrid, that is what drew him to her. He knew they would get along beautifully... And he could already tell that the stackhouse girl was going to be in both of their lines of fire, Ingrid had always been jealous and possessive when they were human, even in her mortal state she had the territorial tendencies of a vampire marking their mate. It was like she was born to be a vampire, she had never been destined to live life as a mundane human, she had always been something more, she had always been something to be afraid of.

His mind drifted to last night, to their discussion, the authority would come for them when they killed Russell of this he was certain, but she had been right... Why was he following these rules? He was older than most of the pitiful fucks in the authority, he had been a warrior as a man and it was his right to kill the person that had taken his family from him. His arms tightened around her slender frame, the thought of losing her again after only just finding her was physically painful to him. If they were going to do this he was going to make sure he was successful and that meant getting Bon Temps favorite little waitress involved.

"Your mind is so busy I can almost hear you thinking." Ingrid groggily mumbled nuzzling her face into his chest. Eric smirked "well, I had a lot of time to think waiting on you to wake, you are as lazy as a vampire as you were as a human, Ingrid." He chuckled. She sat up and playfully punched his side, rising from the coffin she fished around for her discarded clothing laughing at the condition they had left both the room and the coffin in. "You will need a new one of those, and a fucking bed." She said pointing a long slender finger at him.

"Oh a fucking bed? Aptly named." Eric retorted causing her to scoff at his remarks. He looked to Pams coffin, she was already up he could hear her barking orders at Ginger upstairs, it was almost opening time. He watched Ingrid as she took it all in, last night had been such a whirlwind, he didn't say everything he had wanted to say to her. As he rose and pulled on his pants he went to her, ready to say all the things he could not a thousand years before when that pained monotone voice that could only belong to one William Compton rang out from upstairs.

"Is this a common occurrence? This Bill fellow just arriving whenever he feels like it?" Ingrid asked handing him his shirt. "Ever since he has been putting his dick inside something human he has been acting like a regular at this bar, a regular that doesn't spend any fucking money." He said through gritted teeth. He took Ingrid's hand lacing his fingers with hers, her hand was dwarfed in his, even as a vampire it felt so delicate, it felt like old times. Eric knew he was never going to allow her to be more than an arms length away from him again, the gods themselves would have to leave Asgard to take her from him now. Almost as if she could feel his apprehensions she gave his hand a comforting squeeze as they walked up the stairs of the basement and into the main floor of Fangtasia.

Of course, the blonde was there, in her little uniform that the day prior Eric had been etching to see under, now though? He was looking through her as if she was nothing more than glass. "Bill, I am starting to think you have an infatuation with me." Eric said his eyes going to an amused Pam "him and little miss sunshine over there were our first customers, again. "Don't customers usually buy something? I don't see anyone drinking." Ingrid interjected. "Very good point, Bill, buy two drinks, then you can have the floor." Eric added, he let go of Ingrids hand and instead draped an arm around her shoulders. He could feel Sookies eyes burning into the interaction, he was amused, she really was jealous. How that would have tickled him pink had it been any other woman by his side. Instead he felt unable to take his eyes from Ingrid, she was perfection, the most perfect thing in creation. The gods outdid themselves when creating her, she was art.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She said with an arch of her brow.

"Like what?"

"Like you are about to eat me."

"Maybe I will, but don't worry, you'll enjoy the way I eat you." He said with a dark grin, leaning forward he cupped her cheek and brought his lips to hers, she was a drug and he would gladly overdose on her. breathing her in he lost himself in her lips, he could feel his hand travelling from her cheek to the back of her hair where he grabbed a fistful of it causing a moan to escape her lips. He was so very consumed by her that the grating sound of Sookie Stackhouse clearing her throat pulled him from his haze as if he had been under a spell. Leaning back his eyes looked down at her, hungry for more, hungry to keep her buried in his embrace until the end of time. In their human life he had been protective, how could he not be? The men of their time took any woman they thought was beautiful enough, and Ingrid was the most beautiful of them all...

Like the good little boy Bill was he indeed had gone to the bar and bought a Gin and Tonic for Sookie and a True Blood for himself. "Wonderful, now, tell me why you are here, in my bar, again." Eric said looking between Bill and Sookie.

"Eric you told us to return, we have to discuss what to do with Russell."

"Bill, we are going to kill him what is it about this concept you don't grasp? Well, I say we, I mean Ingrid and myself. With assistance from your little girlfriend over there." Eric's eyes held an amused glint as he regarded the waitress.

"No, I want Bill involved, besides, it's me Russell wants, he wants to collect me like I am some sort of antique for his damned shelf!" Oh how shrill Sookie sounded, did her voice always have that annoying ring to it?

Ingrid scoffed, it was an amused sound that made everyone look at her. "Little girl, I understand, you think everything is about you, you think that because you smell like something yummy and it makes all vampires want to take a bite out of you. Russell collects things, he does not collect people, he collects things after he has destroyed and killed people. He is a man that has always wanted to be king, a leader but his own foolish greed always cuts him short. He has no desire to collect you, as much as you may hate to hear this princess he wants to drain you cry and then toss you aside, at best he wants to lock you up and milk you like a little cow, because at the end of the day you are not a special prize to him. You are livestock, and he wants to take you to the slaughter house. You will be of great use to us as bait, every operation needs a good scape goat, that will be you." Ingrid said with a smile so sickly sweet it was almost unnerving.

"You can't talk to me that way!" She exclaimed.

"I just did, what are you going to do about it? Tell on me?" Ingrid laughed.

Perhaps it was the jeering, perhaps it was the fact that Eric was absolutely glued to Ingrid and Ingrid alone or perhaps it was the fact what she was saying was true... Whatever it was a rage began burning inside Sookie that caused those little bursts of light to begin sparking from her hands.

"I'll show you who is livestock bitch!" Raising her hands Sookie blasted her light in the direction of Eric and Ingrid, Eric shot across the room and into a wall but Ingrid remained where she was. Moving at full speed she grabbed Sookie by the throat and pressed her against a nearby pillar squeezing tightly, her fangs exposed.

"You know, I really do not take kindly to people so much as moving a hair on my beloveds head." She said her eyes narrowing at the human who even whilst gasping for air looked confused.

"Oh, I am sorry does that magic trick usually work? Sorry sweetheart, I am just built different."


	4. Lines Crossed

Bill Compton was on her in seconds but alas he was unable to move her, how could he? She was significantly older than him it was like trying to move a building from its foundations trying overpower a vampire one is younger than. Ingrid had Sookie firmly by the throat, if she wanted to kill her in that moment she could, she could squeeze the life out of the little insignificant speck and be rid of her. She was clawing at her hand, the little flashes her hands were giving off now fading and dulling.

"Eric, Pam! Stop her she's killing her!" Bill implored. Pam shrugged nonchalantly the ghost of an amused grin on her hot pink lips, Pam was more than pleased to watch that gash in a sundress finally get what was coming to her, she instead went to Eric, helping him up. "Sorry Bill, suddenly I am deaf and blind, stop what?" Pam said biting back the delight she was only too eager to exude at someone finally putting that fucking human in her place.

"You listen good you little cunt, I am back now, Eric will no longer be trailing after you, Eric will no longer be protecting you, Eric will no longer be available for you and your little boyfriend over there at a moments notice. His priorities have officially changed, and even attempt to so much as contemplate that little magic trick again and I will kill your entire hick town and leave you rotting alone in the middle of it. Am I making myself clear?" Ingrid was speaking so calmly, she sounded like she was discussing the weather not threatening a human. Sookie Stackhouse nodded earnestly, her face now blotchy and red, a thin layer of sweat forming on her skin from struggling to get breath into her lungs.

In a blind panic Bill picked up a stool and smashed it over his knee, picking up one of the wooden shards he ran for Ingrid the shard aimed to stab her through the heart from behind. Before he had a chance to even get close to her Eric had Bill on the floor, his large figure looming over him "do you have a death wish Bill?" He said through gritted teeth, fangs exposed. In that moment Eric knew he would gladly pull Bill's heart out and show it to him before he died if he so much as looked at Ingrid in a menacing fashion. Finally, Eric heard Ingrid drop Sookie to the floor, she coughed and wheezed, gasping for air and gagging from the loss of oxygen. Dark violent bruising was already forming around her neck from the tight grip. Eric stood aside, in an instant Bill was by Sookies side, hauling her into his arms.

Ingrid tilted her head to the side, she was confused by this. Vampire women were more beautiful, more durable, more cultured... Yet he was tripping over himself for her, perhaps it was her scent. He was hanging on to a particularly delicious meal? Maybe.

"If you think we will be assisting you in the demise of Russell now you are both mistaken." Bill said biting into his arm and shoving it against Sookies lips.

"Oh make no mistake William, you will help us and until you do we are going to be everywhere. Every shift at Merlots, every little late night walk... We will see you there." Eric retorted. "Her shift is starting soon right? Well I don't know about you Ingrid, but I am a bit peckish, are you?" Eric grinned looking down at her.

"Funny you should say that. I am famished."

"The answer is no Eric, stay away." With that Bill moved as quick as his abilities would allow out of the bar, the waitress still in his arms.

With them gone Ingrid turned to Eric concern etched on her face for the first time "are you alright?" She frowned. Eric shook his head "No I am not alright, I just got landed on my ass by a human that wears floral in front of my wife." Eric all but grunted at her. He looked weak, he was meant to be the one to protect her, he was meant to be the strong one but instead he looked and felt like a weakling. Ingrid had been unphased by Sookies light, this did not surprise him, he was almost expecting that. What he was not expecting was to feel the way he did. He had just stood back and allowed her to fight his battles for him, she even threatened a human to leave him alone. As if she was protecting him from some school yard bully!

Ingrid rolled her eyes throwing her hands up in the air clearly irritated "you fucking men and your pride, what did you expect me to do? Just let her do that to do without repercussions? Dream on Eric, fuck!"

"Yes, Ingrid that is exactly what I expected you to do not strangle her half to death administering threats on my behalf!" He shouted, usually when Eric raised his voice at anyone they were scared but her? Of course not, she folded her arms across her chest and narrowed her eyes at him "If you want to keep your balls attached to your body I would not do that again in a hurry, and stop calling me your wife I am not your fucking wife, now get your damn keys we have to go sit in that shit hole Merlots bar and watch that cunt you don't want me to kill." She was furious, was he protective over this human? This insignificant little thing? She turned her back on him and stormed to the car.

The car ride was a silent one, Erics knuckles were white against the steering wheel as he drove, he was frustrated, he did not want to argue with her, that is the last thing he wanted. He was fucking bad at this, after 1000 years of being cold and emotionless he was struggling at every turn to convey his feelings to her. He knew better to speak to her when she was like this, instead he sat there, stewing in his own melancholic thoughts.

As they pulled into Merlots she rolled her eyes "what a fucking dump." She said climbing out of the car. Eric got out and walked alongside her he wanted to reach out and touch her, even put his hand on her back but he had a feeling she would rip his arm off if he tried it. When they entered the bar the smell of stale beer and sweaty humans hit them both instantly. It didn't take long for all eyes to be on them, Ingrid blended in easily but not when she was standing next to Eric who was built like a giant fucking tree. A skinny waitress with a bad red dye job approached them somewhat meekly.

"Hi, what can I do for y'all?" She said trying her best to plaster a smile on her face.

"Table for two please." Eric said giving her a smile, his smile to humans was unnerving, as if he was biting back saying something cruel at a moments notice.

Ingrid could hear how fast this ones heart was beating in her chest, she was scared of them, she knew they were vampires. This made her smile a little wider as she lead them to a booth in the corner. Eyes were still on them as she sat across the table from Eric.

"We will take 2 True Bloods." He said dismissively. His eyes scanned the room for Sookie, he smirked when he spotted her, she was at the cooks station with his favorite drug dealer, Lafayette. "She's here." He nodded.

"You must be thrilled." She bit back.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"you do not want me to kill her, you certainly don't want me to hurt her and you're oh so happy to see her. I am not stupid."

He could have laughed, she really thought he still gave a flying fuck about the Stackhouse girl? "You are joking Ingrid. Right?"

"Do I look like I am joking!"

He shook his head "you can't kill her, we need her to get to Russell. Is this why you think I was mad? Fuck, Ingrid I am mad because while I got launched into a wall you defended my honor. I am meant to be the one protecting you, instead I look weak, useless. What kind of sheriff can't even take care of his own wi- mate." He said shaking his head.

Ingrid laughed, like, truly laughed... He was trying to be honest with her and she was laughing?!

"Ok, two Tru Bloods." The red headed waitress said all but throwing them at the table and swiftly walking away.

Ingrid composed herself and looked him dead in the eye "I thought you still had feelings for her." She said laughing to herself again. "That, over me, I was beyond offended."

Eric smirked shaking his head "she is a pawn, an object for us to get to Russell, nothing more. How could you even think that?"

"I am not stupid Eric I know you were trailing after her before I showed up give me a little credit please." She said shaking her head.

"Wait, you're jealous!" He suddenly exclaimed.

“No I am not!” She retorted. 

"Yes you are it's written all over your face you are jealous!"

"Oh, fuck you."

Eric swallowed what was left of his pride and reached across the table "just... listen to me for a second, no smart remarks. Ingrid, the day I found you... when I thought you died, I never recovered from that. For centuries I used women, trying to find a cheap imitation of you. When I thought you died any humanity I had left died with you... I had so much I wanted to say, so much I needed to say. I wanted to make you my wife, I have wanted to marry you since we were kids and you used to beat me up for my toys... I wanted us to have children, I wanted to make you queen of Sweden... I had all these plans, and then I found you lying in a pool of your own blood... Destroyed. I couldn't take it. I killed that part of myself that dreamed like that. But now you are back, with me, and I can't even shield you from a human with a sprinkling of fairy magic and that makes me... Uncomfortable."

She reached across the table and grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together. "You think I did not have those dreams for us? I did... But I thought the same as you. I thought you were in Valhalla all these centuries and it kills me. I am jealous and protective and territorial because I have only gotten you back and I am not letting you go again..."

His hand squeezed hers hard, they had both been pig headed and egotistical but now he knew they both had also been scared. "Besides if you had not been there Bill Compton would have plunged that stake into me and I would be dead for real. You do protect me Eric, we protect each other."

He nodded, he knew it was true... He lost his judgment around her, he didn't think straight and it drove him damn near insane, the things she did to him, her presence made him lose all logic and reason.

"I won't lose you again Ingrid, I should have tried to turn you that day and I didn't, I should have married you when I had the chance and I didn't. Well, I like to think after 1000 years I am old enough to have learned from my mistakes so be mine Ingrid. Really mine."

"Eric, are you asking to marry me in this fucking shit hole bar?"

"That is exactly what I am doing."

"Fine, lets do it."

"Ingrid, are you agreeing to marry me in this fucking shit hole bar?”

She smirked, leaning over the table so her mouth was inches from his.

"That is exactly what I am doing."


	5. Oblivion

Eric had been fully prepared to feel her throw the Tru Blood in his face when he asked her to be his, again. Anytime he had asked her in their human past she hit him or threw something at him. He closed the gap between them at the table and kissed her hard, Eric was not one for showing any form of affection to anyone at any given time but with Ingrid? He could hardly resist her as a human man, as a vampire his self control was even less. She looked sublime, she looked like she was made to be one of the undead, for the first time in a thousand years he felt like a Viking again, a Viking that had been blessed by the gods. 

He kissed her like he was kissing her for the last time, she said yes to being his in this shitty little two hick town bar in the middle of no where, if that was not a testament to her feelings he didn't know what was. His hand cupped her face, he wanted to snap this fucking table in half so he could be closer to her. Fuck it, everyone in this place knew what they were, moving as quick as his speed would allow he slid into the booth next to her, his arms were around her instantly, crushing her petite frame to his chest. Her nimble fingers locked into his hair, tugging on it hard enough that a low deep growl vibrated in his chest. 

No doubt there were eyes on them from the moronic townsfolk that were choking down their beer and fried foods but he didn't care. Well, he didn't care until he heard someone clear their throat loudly right next to them. Eric quietly growled again but this time it was annoyance not desire.

Pulling himself from Ingrid he turned around to see Sookie standing before him, perfect. At the sight of her he felt Ingrid's hands curl possessively around the front of his shirt. "We do not need a refill waitress, thank you." Ingrid said with a shit eating grin on her face.

"It may be a free country and all, but this here is not the kind of place to be sucking each others faces off in. You're making our other customers uncomfortable." By the look of her flaming red cheeks the only one uncomfortable in this situation was her, Eric truly would have been able to drag her to bed with him if he had wanted, what would her Mr Compton think? "No Offence, but you do not exactly service a high brow clientele here. Is the issue that two vampires are kissing in your shitty bar or is the issue that two vampires are kissing in your shitty bar and one of those vampires, is me." She may have thought she had the ability to pull the wool over his eyes but Eric did not have to be a mind reader to know what her problem was. His sudden and immediate disinterest in her had clearly left a very unpleasant taste in the waitresses mouth.

"Everything ok over here, Sookie?" Great, just what they needed, the fucking shifter owner sticking his snout where it is not wanted. At the sight of the newcomer Ingrid inhaled deeply. "And what exactly are you, dear?" She asked peering around Eric at Sam Merlot. "Excuse me? I asked was there a problem here, I don't even know you." Eric smirked at how standoffish he was, as if vampires couldn't smell a shifter when they saw one. "How rude of me, I never made introductions. Sam Merlot this is my... Fiancé, Ingrid." It was his turn to wear the shit eating grin at calling her that for the first time, she rolled her eyes heavily at the statement. "A shifter and a bar owner, my my this town is full of surprises. Well, to answer your question Mr Merlot there is no problem here. At the moment." Ingrid said looking back to Sookie arching a brow at her in a way that said if you want a problem I will give you a problem.

"It's fine Sam, I can handle it." She said, to both of their shocks she slid into the booth across from them. "I just want my damn life back, but I am not doing this with you two and your damn threats. I will help with Russell, on the condition that you tell me what the fuck you really are cause ain't no vampire able to withstand my light."

Eric looked to Ingrid "the choice is yours." She smirked.

Ingrid nodded, sitting back into Eric she looked to the waitress her smugness only growing at the feeling of his strong arm draped casually around her shoulders. "For starters you are wrong, I am a vampire. Now. Before I was a vampire I was a Völva. A witch or seer of sorts in Scandinavia. Back in our day we were seen as the wise ones, we could see things, do things, but you cannot be both. When I was turned I ceased to be a Völva but, it seems some things are just part of ones soul because there is a thing or two that has made me slightly more durable, like resisting you little fairy folks whims among... Other things." 

Eric smiled down at her, she was a force to be reckoned with and she was all his. For a moment Sookie was at a loss for words it seemed "even if I chose to believe that if that's the case how can I protect myself if you decide to flip out again?"

"If I... Flip out? I do so believe I was just giving you some home truths, you were the aggressor darling, not I. So, do we have a deal? Or shall Eric and I meet you here same time tomorrow? Maybe tomorrow we can fuck on the table instead of just kiss?"

"You know what fine, but after this I never want to see either of you again and I am keeping Bill with me at all times."

"Bring him if you want we really do not care. Come to the bar after your shift, we have much to discuss and not a lot of time to discuss it." Eric put a hundred dollar bill on the table. "Keep the change."

Walking out of the bar eyes once again followed them every step of the way until they were in the parking lot. In the fresh air of the night Eric knew what he wanted to say. He was just having a real hard time getting his voice box to fucking work.

"Wait a minute." He finally spoke. Scooping her into his arms he ran for what only felt like seconds until he halted at a lake at the foot of a forested area. "Eric! I am the same speed as you why didn't you just tell me where we were going!" She exclaimed jumping out of his arms and shoving his chest.

"Can you just, shut the fuck up for once in your life Ingrid I am ATTEMPTING to express emotion." Eric said through gritted teeth. He cared for her beyond belief but she had a niche way of making him have the most ridiculous outbursts... she well and truly was under his skin. 

"I needed somewhere to say this that wasn't that shitty bar or the car park of the shitty bar. You agreeing to be my wife back there, it's everything I ever wished for but... Marriage is still a very human concept. I want to be your husband, your protector... I want to be your mate. Your real mate, you were going to do it for us once, back in Sweden, back before we turned, you were going to bind us, blood to blood, soul to soul. I want it still." He fell to his knees before her, placing his hands on her hips he pressed his forehead to her stomach. "I pledge my life to you, my heart to you, my immortal vampire soul to you. I... I love you Ingrid, I have never loved something so aggressively, I have never obsessed over something more than you. Please be mine in every sense of the word, be mine and I will be yours."

Her fingers ran through his hair, she tilted his head up so she could look down into his eyes her fingertips lightly running up his firm jawline "Eric, you know this could make us weaker. A connection like this, it can lead to obsession..."

"Tell me it is not obsession already. You nearly strangled a human to death tonight at the mere thought she had romantic inclinations towards me, if this makes me even more devoted to you, then so be it. You will always be my völva Ingrid, vampire or not."

"And you will always be my king, vampire or not."

"Then do it, I want to fall into oblivion and I want that oblivion to be you."

"Then into oblivion we shall go my love, and we will take this whole damn town with us."


End file.
